Look at
by R9095
Summary: YunhoxJaejoong. Kisah hidup manusia dengan membawa perasaan di masa lalunya, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Yunho di rumahnya yang sedang diasingkan oleh orang tuanya. "Sekalipun aku bercerita. Itu tidak akan mengurangi apa yang kurasakan. Karena ini, terlalu berat untuk diceritakan dan didengar."
1. Prolog

Look at..

Author : R9095

Cast

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-Park Yoochun

-Kim junsu

-Shim Changmin

-Other Cast

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

**PROLOG**

Mencoba bertahan berada di hadapanmu

Seperti terombang-ambing di tengah laut kutub

Jatuh bebas dari ketinggian,

Layaknya jatuh dalam..

Pandangan seseorang yang mulai-

_Aku sayangi_

Kabur pandanganku,

Layaknya nyawaku yang entah hilang kemana, saat..

_Aku mulai menyayangimu_

Tidak ada hadiah,

Yang bisa diberikan kepadamu selain..

_Sayang ini untukmu_

Tiga kali, tiga kali kuucapkan kata ini

Hanya berharap kau, bisa memandangku

Continued...

Untuk pertama kalinya mempublish setelah semua karanganku hilang entah ke mana. mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya. Rcl~

Thank you...


	2. Look at Chapter 1

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

**CHAPTER I**

_Jaejoong POV_

_Candu yang tak bisa dihilangkan_

_Candu ini memabukkan_

_Candu ini.._

"Oh? Kenapa berhenti?"

Dia bertanya? Untuk ini?

Aku menoleh. Melihat, ah bukan~ memandang lebih tepatnya. Memandang sosok ciptaan Sang Pencipta yang menyentuh kata sempurna.

"Ah? Tidak apa apa. Aku sedang memikirkan apa lagi yang pantas untuk ditulis. Pikiranku sedang tidak fokus."

Aku menunduk, mencoba menata dan memperbaiki hatiku yang sedang bekerja tak menentu.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Jae! Lebih baik beri asupan makanan untuk tubuhmu yang, yeah, ramping."

ck! Jangan ungkit lagi tubuhku, Jung Yunho!

"Kau bisa tinggalkan aku kalau kau sudah lapar. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan tugas sastraku. Dan kumohon _Yunho-ssi,_ untuk tidak menyinggung badanku."

"Hash- baiklah aku minta maaf. Tapi kau perlu makan, Jae. Tidak ada waktu istirahat lagi karena kita akan pulang sampai malam. Kalau kau telat makan, itu mengganggu kesehatanmu"

Dia menutup buku tugasku dan menarikku keluar kelas. Yang lebih menyebalkan, dia selalu tidak mau mendengar tolakanku. _That brat-_

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Yunho. Jangan menuntunku seperti orang buta."

"Jika aku lepas, kau akan melarikan diri."

DEG!

Berhentilah untuk selalu tahu tentang diriku. Aku tidak mau.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya,"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jae! Aish, baiklah aku minta maaf. Hey! Kau bisa berjalan dengan pelan?"

Masa bodoh denganmu! Aku sedang tidak ingin dekat denganmu. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke kantin. Sejujurnya, aku juga lapar hahhh~

_0_

Author POV

-Canteen scene-

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku panjang kantin. Kantin terlihat sepi diisi oleh para siswa yang memasang wajah -aku mau sesuatu untuk dimakan-. Oh pantas! Ini sudah mendekati waktu masuk kelas. Sedangkan mereka baru saja ingin memesan makanan.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Jae? Biar kupesankan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memesan bibimbap dengan bibi Oh."

"Lalu minumnya?" _Kenapa banyak bertanya?_ Batin Jaejoong

"Sudah."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria. "Bibi Oh! Buatkan satu lagi pesanan Jaejoong!" Teriak yunho. Selalu seperti itu, mengikuti apa yang jaejoong pesan.

"Kenapa tidak pesan yang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak. Biarkan sekaligus dibuatkan. Aku sudah lapar." Dan jawaban itu sudah tercetak jelas di otak Jaejoong sebelum Yunho mengatakannya.

Pesanan pun diantar dan sudah tersuguh dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda. Mata musang Yunho berbinar dengan menatap lapar makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Jaejoong melihatnya dengan senyum simpul.

_0_

"Cepat habiskan, Jae! Sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ujar Yunho seketika mulutnya penuh dengan bibimbap.

"Pelajaran sejarah, bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin membolos. Aku bosan."

"UHUK!"

Yunho tersedak setelah mendengar apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Jaejoong memberikan minum kepada yunho dengan tangan kiri menepuk punggung Yunho lembut.

"Apa terlihat aneh aku mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku baru mendengar kau bosan belajar. Wow, kemana Jaejoong si anak rajin? Hm?" Yunho memasukkan bibimbap secara perlahan, takut tersedak lagi.

"Sedang sekarat." Jawab Jaejoong acuh.

Yunho hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak paham apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Dia meletakkan sendok makannya dan mulai melihat Jaejoong sedang makan yang terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. Yunho hanya berpikiran kalau Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin.

"Kau bisa bercerita apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan terlalu dipendam, itu akan membuatmu sakit," ucap yunho sembari melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Tidak!

Yunho menoleh,"Hm?"

"Sekalipun aku bercerita. Itu tidak akan mengurangi apa yang kurasakan. Karena ini, terlalu berat untuk diceritakan dan didengar."

"Hahahaa. Kau ini aneh aneh saja, berkata seperti itu. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir hidup."

"Tapi hidup dan cintaku melebihi drama musikal bertemakan percintaan," Jaejoong selesai makan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu melihat Yunho sebentar,"

seharusnya aku gunakan kesempatanku. Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa merasakan hal ini. Aku pergi"

Dan kata terakhir itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dia pergi entah kemana. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan

Dan seseorang mulai mempertanyakan kesempatan apa yang tidak digunakan Jaejoong saat itu. Jung Yunho.

_0_

Note : untuk awal chapter dimungkinkan hanya sedikit penggalan awal permasalahan. jadi mohon dipahami. saya akan meng-update maksimal satu minggu sekali tiap chapter. Dan diusahakan untuk menyelesaikan cerita sebelum mempublish cerita lainnya. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Comment, please. Thanks before :)


	3. Look at Chapter 2

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

**CHAPTER II**

7 Tahun Kemudian...

Tumpukan kertas memenuhi meja kerja manajer East Corp. Bahkan papan nama bertuliskan Jung Yunho, pemilik meja tersebut sedikit tertutup oleh kertas pekerjaan manajer tersebut.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" suara berat keluar dari seseorang di balik tumpukan kertas.

"Tuan Jung, Anda ada _meeting _dengan wakil dari perusahaan Mike 1 jam lagi."

"Hahhh~," helaan napas berat mengiringi kegiatan _relax _sang direktur,"bisakah itu ditunda atau dibatalkan, Chanmi? Lihatlah! Tumpukan kertas ini masih menungguku untuk di perhatikan," ujarnya dengan menunjukkan wajah frustasi.

Sang lawan bicara hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah manajernya seperti anak kecil. "Tapi tuan, perusahaan Mike memiliki saham besar di perusahaan kita. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka tidak mau bekerja sama lagi? Saya tidak mau Direktur Utama marah besar."

"Ck! Kenapa kau selalu mengancamku dengan sebutan Direktur meyebalkan itu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Direktur menyebalkan, Manajer Jung?"

Dzzzttt!

Sang manajer terpaku mendengar suara khas yang menurutnya suara –tidak-diperbolehkan-untuk-kau-menyebut-namanya- terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria –maaf- tua dan –maaf untuk sekali lagi- tambun berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Wanita bernama Chanmi itu mundur dan keluar sebelum ada perhelatan besar terjadi.

Cklek! Pintu tertutup dengan lembut,"Jung Yunho!" Ucap sang direktur dengan suara khasnya

"Ayah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku anakmu- "

"BAGAIMANA AKU MEMPUNYAI ANAK YANG MANJA SEPERTIMU?! HAH?!"

Oke. Sang manajer yang baru saja disebut namanya, Jung Yunho, hanya bisa menarik napas saat sang direktur, ayahnya, kembali memarahinya. Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama ia dimarahi, melihat gaya santai setelah mendengar ayahnya yang sudah berkoar di depan wajahnya.

"Rubah sikapmu atau perusahaan ini tidak akan pernah untukmu."

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa? "Ya! ayah tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku ini anakmu, satu-satunya anakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberikan perusahaan ini kepadaku."

"Hey! Aku yang mempunyai perusahaan ini. Jadi aku berhak menentukan siapa yang berhak mendapatkan ini. Aku akan memberikan perusahaan ini kepada Yoochun."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Yunho, membuat Tuan besar Jung terkesiap, " – maaf ayah"

Tuan besar Jung hanya menggelengkan kepala selagi di dalam batinnya bertanya _Kenapa aku mempunyai anak seperti ini? _poor tuan besar Jung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa kau semakin seperti anak kecil sekarang? Apa yang ibu berikan saat kau makan?"

"Ayah- bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, _yeah~ _mungkin aku sedang lelah."

"Lelah setiap hari? Apa yang kau lakukan setiap harinya?""

Yunho mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan membuat senyum dengan terpaksa.

"Aku tidak tahan denganmu. Sepertinya ada jiwa anak kecil masuk ke tubuhmu. Sebaikya kau lebih rajin ke gereja dan meminta ampun kepada Tuhan." Tuan besar Jung membuka pintu dan kembali memandang ke Yunho," ubah sikapmu dan menjadi dewasalah. Atau kau kupindahkan ke tempat terpencil," lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melihat dengan pasrah tumpukan kertas pekerjaannya. Mungkin benar kata ayahnya dia harus ke gereja agar lebih semangat. _Jangan sampai perusahaan ini diberikan Yoochun. Fighting! _Batin Yunho dengan mengepalkan tangannya –seperti anak TK–

_0_

Setiap pagi aku selalu bersamamu

Pagi yang kujalani akan berwarna jika bersamamu

Tapi maaf, sepertinya pagiku akan mulai berubah

Karena aku memutuskan untuk tak bersamamu

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu

Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kau lontarkan

Atau mungkin..

Kau sudah tak menganggapku sama sekali

Udara pagi sangat menyegarkan, kata orang. Sinar matahari dibutuhkan manusia, kata orang. Garam dapur membuat masakan lebih enak, kata orang. Dan banyak orang bilang, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kita itu menyakitkan.

_Apa itu benar? _Batin seseorang sedang berbaring di bangku taman panjang sambil memandang langit cerah. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk bantalan di bawah kepala.

"Tapi sepertinya, hanya aku yang sakit," ucapnya menerawang langit. Menggapai langit dengan tangan kirinya, sesuatu yang sia-sia. "Dasar tak berguna"

Tiba-tiba cahaya disekitarnya menjadi gelap. Seseorang menutupi cahanya, "siapa yang tak berguna?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tanya siapa yang tak berguna, Jaejoong?" ucap seseorang yang menutupi cahaya orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya bergurau."

Orang tersebut duduk bersila bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong, "kau selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah bercerita jika benar-benar tidak dipaksa. Apa artinya aku seorang Park Yoochun sebagai temanmu? Hah~ kau ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Yoochun selalu seperti itu, ingin tahu segala hal yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong. Ingin menjaganya? Mungkin. Dari awal bertemu pun Yoochun sudah menampakkan jiwa penjaga kepada Jaejoong.

"Di mana Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Tertidur di mobil. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dalam perjalanan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana berisiknya suara dia." Celoteh Yoochun dengan gaya bibir seperti bebek. Bahkan jaejoong tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Yoochun tidak kalah beda dengan orang yang ia ceritakan. Mereka jodoh? Mungkin haha.

"Jaejoong!"

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Junsu akan pergi ke Seoul."

Jaejoong menoleh,"berapa lama?"

"Aku dan dia akan menetap di Seoul. Aku akan melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku yang di Seoul"

"Bisnis keluargamu juga ada di sini, bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi aku akan bertukar tempat dengan saudaraku yang bekerja di Seoul. Dia sedikit bermasalah menangani bisnis yang di Seoul."

"Bermasalah?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan pertanda tak mengerti

"Aku dapat kabar dari ayahnya kalau saudaraku belum bisa memegang perusahaan di sana, mungkin karena masih pemula. Ayahnya meminta untuk bertukar tempat denganku kalau dia akan bekerja di sini beberapa waktu dan aku yang menggantikan dia di sana." panjang lebar Yoochun.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantulah dia selama dia menetap di sini."

Jaejoong sejenak berpikir. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau dia akan menjadi pemandu saudara Yoochun untuk beberapa waktu? _Tour Guide?_

"Kau ingin aku menjadi _Tour Guide_-nya?"

"Haha. Kira-kira seperti itu. Tenang saja, dia orang yang baik dan ramah. Hanya saja dia kenak-kanakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti saat dia datang. Sepertinya kalian cocok jika berteman dekat."

"Ck! Jangan memutuskan sesuatu yang belum terjadi."

"Haha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin kalau kalian sepertinya akan berteman dekat. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa Pangeran Junsu ke rumah. Aku ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini."

"Tidak mau. Kau saja gendong dia," tolak Jaejoong

"Oh! Ayolah, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tahu kejadian saat aku mencoba menggendongnya saat dia tertidur di ruang tv? Asmaku kambuh dan kau masih menolaknya?" pinta Yoochun

"Itu bukan urusanku, hahaha." Jaejoong berjalan santai sambil menggoyangkan tangannya layaknya Sang Maestro.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kau harus membantuku. Hey, jangan lari!" Yoochun yang merasa ditinggal oleh Jaejoong mencoba mengejarnya. Dan terjadilah kejadian kejar-mengejar antara Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Seorang sahabat selalu membuat nyaman, bukan?

_0_

KRINGG! KRINGG! KRINGG!

Jaejoong membuka matanya terpaksa karena kebisingan yang ditimbulkan dari alat penunjuk waktu di kamarnya. Digapainya dengan malas benda tersebut dan mencoba mematikan bunyi kebisingan tersebut. Jam 5 sore, waktunya membuat makan malam. Ia bangkit dari singgasana dan beralih ke dapur. Dipakainya apron hello kitty-nya berwarna merah.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"

"Eoh? Junsu-ya! Aku membuat makan malam untuk kita. Ini makan malam terakhir kita di sini bukan?" jawab Jaejoong santai. Junsu menyikut perutnya, "heish! Aku dan Yoochun tidak akan lama. Lagipula apa kau benar-benar ingin tidak bertemu dengan kami lagi?" tanya Junsu sensitif.

"Haha. Entahlah, sepertinya aku bosan bertemu dengan kalian setiap hari."

"Ya!" teriak junsu

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku pasti akan merindukan pertengkaran kalian yang sepertinya anak kecil"

"Heish! Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan sendirian besok. Saudara Yoochun akan datang besok. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu di rumah ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut sendirian." Beber Junsu sambil memakai apron lumba-lumba miliknya. Jaejoong mengambil sayuran di lemari pendingin, "iya, aku sudah diberitahu Yoochun. Ehm- kau tahu namanya?"

Junsu membantu Jaejoong membawakan sayuran dan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak dari lemari pendingin, dan menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap ke arah Junsu, "Ya! Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Junsu yang mengacuhkannya mulai sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Apa? Aku salah mengambil bahan? Kau ingin memasak apa?" Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dan berkacak pinggang. Poor Jae~.

"Aku bertanya, kau tahu nama saudaranya Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi

"Ah, ternyata itu. Aku lupa tapi marga Yoochun dengannya berbeda. Ah sebentar aku ingat lagi. Kalau tidak salah nama belakangnya Ho. Ehm~ Ehm~ Ho"

Jaejoong mengeryit, "apa itu sebuah nama? Ehm~ Ehm~ Ho?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Seungho? Dongho? Ehm-"

"Junho?"

"Hey! Itu nama kembaranku. Entahlah aku lupa. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan dia. Aku saja lupa dengan wajahnya."

"Apa yang kau ingat selain Yoochun, eoh?"

Junsu merona. Oh lihatlah betapa imutnya dia saat ini, " ya! Aku juga bisa mengingatmu. Hahaha."

"Alasan saja," cibir Jaejoong dan melanjutkan masaknya.

Jaejoong berpikir. Siapa nama dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa mirip dengan Yoochun?

Deg deg deg!

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. _Perasaan apa ini? Tuhan tenangkan hati ini_, batin Jaejoong

"Kau melamun, Hyung?" Junsu menegur Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memandang kosong sayuran yang sedang ia cuci. Jaejoong yang merasa terpanggil dan segera membuyarkan lamunannya,"ah! Tidak. Aku sedang mencuci piring. Ah maksudku mencuci sayuran," Jaejoong mengelak dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. _Ada apa denganku?_

_0_

Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama karya ini, haha. Terimakasih kepada Vans Voldamin, 5351, dan dahsyatnyaff. Oke silahkan kalian review cerita ini dan komentar apa saja yang kurang dari cerita. Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku mencari inspirasi cerita ini. Aku sedang mengerjakan project ff tentang cerita segitiga antara seorang wanita, Changmin, dan Leo Vixx. Dan dimungkinkan kalian juga bisa membantuku bagaimana cerita itu berjalan. Thank u and see you later~


	4. Look at Chapter 3

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter III**

Yunho memasukkan pakainnya ke dalam koper dengan kesal. Bayangkan saja, ayahnya hanya memutuskan secara sepihak kalau dia akan bertukar tempat dengan Yoochun di Busan. Menurut ayahnya, Yunho belum bisa menangani perusahaan pusat East Corp. di Seoul. Jadi ayahnya menyuruh Yunho untuk belajar dimulai dari anak perusahaan East Corp. yang berada di Busan.

"Benar-benar! Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini."

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ujar Yunho masih berkutat dengan pakaiannya

"Yunho. Kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu melihat punggung Yunho bergerak kasar, efek memasukkan baju ke koper dengan rasa kesal.

"Tidakkah ibu lihat? Aku diusir oleh Ayah." ucap Yunho kesal

Ibu Yunho menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, "bukan seperti itu, Yunho. Ayah hanya ingin kau bekerja dari anak perusahaan keluarga kita sebelum kau memegang semua perusahaan bersama Yoo-" ibu Yunho berhenti ketika Yunho berbalik dan menatap tajam matanya.

"Yoochun? Oh, apakah kalian benar-benar ingin menyuruhku pergi? Kenapa selalu Yoochun yang kalian sebut?" tanya Yunho emosi

Ibu Yunho menegang, tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan berkata seperti itu. Diraihnya tangan kanan Yunho, namun ditepis oleh Yunho. "Baiklah, tidak perlu menunggu karena sekarang juga aku akan pergi ke Busan dan bertukar tempat dengan Yoochun. Maaf, Ibu. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Yunho menutup kopernya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

_0_

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan ayahnya dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya. " Aku pergi hari ini juga. Aku berjanji tidak akan kembali ke Seoul sebelum perusahaan di Busan mengalami kemajuan signifikan." ujar Yunho tegas. Dilihatnya Yunho dari bawah sampai atas, Ayah Yunho hanya mengangkat alisnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya." singkat Yunho

"Baiklah. Kau hanya boleh membawa satu kartu debit saja dan kau hanya boleh memakai fasilitas yang ada di sana."

Yunho membulatkan matanya," Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan uang untuk menyewa tempat tinggalku?"

"Kau bisa menempati rumah yang ditinggali Yoochun. Dan ini tiket pesawat ke Busan-" Ayah Yunho memberikan tiket pesawat kepada Yunho,"kau akan diantar oleh Paman Song ke bandara. Setelah sampai di Gimhae, kau akan dijemput oleh Yoochun."

Yunho mengambil tiket pesawat dari ayahnya

.

Saat Yunho hendak beranjak, Ayah Yunho menahannya, " berikan ponselmu." Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya. _Oh! apalagi ini? _batin yunho seraya memberikan ponsel dengan tidak rela. Ayah yunho mengambil ponsel Yunho dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel yang sedikit ketinggalan jaman dan menyodorkan kepada Yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya Yunho

"Ambilah! Ponselmu ayah tahan sampai kau kembali ke Seoul."

"Tapi Ayah-"

"Kau ingin pakai ponsel atau tidak?"

Dengan terpaksa, Yunho mengambil ponsel tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Tanpa kata terakhir, Yunho menarik kopernya dan berjalan keluar pintu, memasuki mobil terparkir manis di depan rumah. Ayah Yunho memandang tubuh anaknya dari belakang dengan wajah sendu. Dirasakannya sentuhan lembut dibahunya. Ia melihat sang istri menahan tangis melihat kepergian Yunho tanpa ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang manis. Ayah Yunho menggenggam tangan sang istri, "dia harus belajar mandiri. Selama di sini kau selalu memanjakan dia. Lihatlah bagaimana dampaknya." Sang istri hanya mengangguk lemah, tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lontarkan. Anak tunggalnya pergi tanpa sepatah kata manis pun.

_0_

Yunho terjatuh dalam lamunannya. Dia masih tidak percaya ayahnya akan memutuskan hal ini tanpa bicara dengannya. Yunho memandang keluar jalan raya, melihat segerombolan anak sekolah berjalan dengan canda tawa mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Masa-masa seperti inilah yang ia rindukan, di saat dia masih bisa bersenang-senang dan bermain ke mana saja tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan berat yang ia hadapi sekarang. Masa-masa dia berteman baik dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang ia tak tahu di mana manusia itu berada. Dia merindukan masa itu dan- merindukan teman baiknya itu, mungkin?

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." ujar Paman Song membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

Yunho keluar sembari membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia akan merindukan kota ini, pasti. Paman Song memberikan koper Yunho yang diambil dari bagasi, "mari tuan saya antar."

"Tidak perlu, Paman. Kau bisa langsung pulang."

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, Tuan."

"Tugas Paman yang lain adalah menuruti apa perintahku. Lebih baik Paman pulang, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Sebelum Paman Song mengucapkan sesuatu, Yunho sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Paman Song hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Selamat bekerja, Pangeran cilik." ujar Paman Song sembari melihat punggung Yunho.

_0_

Jaejoong berkutat dengan laptop miliknya di kamarnya. Wajahnya nampak frustasi akan sesuatu, tak jarang Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Jika rambutnya mudah rapuh, mungkin kepalanya sudah tidak berambut lagi.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Jaejoong melihat pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, terdengar suara Junsu di balik pintu meminta ijin untuk masuk. "Masuk saja. Tidak aku kunci," ujar Jaejoong kemudian berkonsen kembali kepada laptopnya. Junsu membuka pintu perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"

"Memeriksa laporan keuangan yang diberikan oleh Arial. Sepertinya ia salah masukkan beberapa data."

"oh," Junsu ber-oh ria dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong,"aku dan Yoochun akan pergi menjemput saudaranya yang akan tinggal di sini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku ingin memeriksa barang persediaan di gudang. Sepertinya ada masalah juga di sana."

Junsu memasang wajah tak senang. Jajeoong sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan di saat ia dan Yoochun akan pindah ke Seoul. "Apa kau tidak ada waktu sebentar untuk kami? Sebelum kami pergi?" tanya Junsu. Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memutar badannya menghadap Junsu. "Bukankah yang aku kerjakan juga perusahaan Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum.

"Kalian hanya pergi ke Seoul bukan ke luar angkasa. Kalian bisa kembali jika kalian mau, dan aku juga akan bermain ke Seoul jika aku rindu dengan kalian." Tutur Jaejoong, sukses membuat wajah sedih Junsu mulai memudar. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Hehe. Kalau begitu, aku bersiap-siap ya, Hyung. Bye~" Jaejoong melihat Junsu keluar dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya alasan yang ia ucapkan memang benar adanya. Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat layar laptopnya menjadi gelap. Ditekannya asal beberapa tombol dan hasilnya nihil. _Sial! _umpat Jaejoong. Laptopnya mati sedangkan data yang sudah ia rubah belum disimpan. Pekerjaan beratnya baru saja dimulai. Poor~

_0_

Banyak orang memperlambat langkah kakinya untuk melihat kerumunan yang terjadi di dalam bandara. Bahkan suara-suara halus terdengar riuh di suatu tempat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bom? Malaikat jatuh? Pesawat terlambat datang?

"Bagaimana? Sudah membaik?" suara berat terdengar dari balik kerumunan. Seorang pria tengah memegang pergelangan kaki kiri seorang wanita dihadapannya, sedangkan sang wanita hanya mengangguk menahan sakit. "Tinggal sedikit lagi," pria tersebut dengan lihai memutar pergelangan kaki wanita tersebut dan-

KREKK!

"Akk! Sakit!" teriak wanita tersebut

"Selesai. Lebih baik setelah ini, kompres kaki Anda dengan air es. Jangan terlalu lama memakai high heels kalau Anda masih sayang dengan kaki Anda." Ujar pria tersebut sambil tersenyum. Pria itu membantu sang wanita untuk bangun dan bersiap pergi. "Maaf. Siapa nama Anda?" tanya sang wanita dengan menahan lengan pria. "Panggil saja Jung," jawabnya dan bergegas pergi.

Suatu ciptaan Tuhan menuju sempurna berjalan dengan gagah keluar dari pintu bandara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata musangnya. Suatu ketampanan yang menuju sempurna dipadu padankan dengan setelan jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan koper tergolong mewah yang ia bawa . Tak sedikit pula wanita memandang dengan tatapan terpesona kepadanya. Suatu ciptaan yang tak patut untuk disia-siakan, bukan?

"Jung Yunho!" teriak seseorang dan membuat sang pria otomatis mencari sumber suara. Dua orang pria melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yunho hanya membuka mulutnya dengan bentuk huruf "o" dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Yo! Yunho. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya salah satu pria dengan penampilan penuh aura cassanova. Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar dan melakukan hi-five kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Tidak baik. Kau lihat sendiri aku diusir dari rumahku, Park Yoochun. Sepertinya mereka lebih menginginkanmu dibanding aku." Ucap Yunho enteng

"Ash. Terlalu mendramatisir kau, Jung Yunho. Kau hanya tinggal beberapa bulan di sini."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul, suasana di sini lebih menyenangkan dibanding Seoul." Ucap Yunho tenang sambil menghirup udara sekitar. Dilihatnya sekeliling bandara. Dia harus cepat beradaptasi dengan kota ini, sesegera mungkin. Matanya berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang pria di samping, "Yoochun! Dia yang tinggal bersamaku?" Dilihatnya pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. TAKK!

"Ya! Dia ini kekasihku. Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu, hah?" Yoochun memukul kepala Yunho. Entah siapa yang tak sopan, tapi sepertinya hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak perlu cemburu. Lagipula aku tidak berminat dengannya."

Mata Yoochun membola, " Kau bocah. Ayo cepat ke rumahku, aku juga harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Seoul"

Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, _"benar-benar seperti bocah. Apakah Jaejoong hyung akan tahan tinggal dengan orang baru ini?"_

_0_

Junsu turun dari mobil Yoochun dan bergegas melangkah untuk masuk rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat garasi kosong dengan pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar, terlebih lagi mobil Jaejoong tidak terparkir di dalam sana. Yoochun menghampirinya dengan pandangan bingung, "ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Hyung tidak ada di rumah." Junsu melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu masuk. Yunho terlihat kesusahan dengan koper besarnya yang berjalan tidak mulus di halaman rumah Yoochun, "kenapa susah sekali. Ya Yoochun, bantu aku membawa koper ini." Yoochun hanya berjalan santai dan mengacuhkan permintaan Yunho. "Ya! Park Yoochun, Kau mendengarku tidak?" Yoochun tak bergeming dan tetap melenggang. Nasib Yunho~

_0_

"Halo! Hyung, Kau di mana?" tanya Junsu dengan seseorang di seberang telepon

"..."

"Jadi Kau lembur di sana? Kau tidak mengantarkan kami ke Bandara?"

".."

Junsu memasang wajah tak suka, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Hyung. Kau harus jaga kesehatan. Saudara Yoochun sudah datang dan dia akan tidur di kamar Yoochun, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengannya."

"..."

Tawa lumba-lumba Junsu muncul, "baiklah, Hyung. Aku dan Yoochun akan berangkat sekarang. Nanti aku kabarkan jika aku sudah sampai. Bye~" Junsu mematikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba belakang punggungnya terasa berat. Sebuah dekapan. "kau menghubungi Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari kepala Junsu.

"Yoochun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin saudaramu akan tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong Hyung?"

Yoochun mengernyit,"memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya khawatir jika Jaejoong Hyung tidak betah tinggal bersamanya."

"Hahahaha. Jadi kau hanya mengkhawatirkan kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa akrab?"

Junsu mengangguk. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak enak menggeluti hati dan pikirannya. Junsu masih tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di Busan.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Junsu. "Aku yakin Jaejoong bisa akrab dengan Yunho. Mungkin akan ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, tapi tidak akan lama. Percayalah," ujar Yoochun

"Tapi-"

"Ya! Park Yoochun. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Yunho muncul dengan balutan handuk di pinggangnya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pelukan junsu dan Yoochun otomatis terlepas, saat Junsu menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoochun.

"Oh Oh. i'm sorry, bro. Aku tidak melihat kalau kalian sedang intim berdua. Maaf-"

"Oh! Tidak perlu minta maaf, Yunho-ssi. Ini bukan salahmu," jawab Junsu membuka suara.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat? Aku akan mengantar kalian ke bandara."

"Tidak perlu-" sergah Yoochun, "-kami akan diantar oleh salah satu supir kantor. Lebih baik kau istiraht saja. besok kau sudah harus bekerja menggantikan posisiku. Temanku akan membawamu ke kantor dan menunjukkan semua tempat dan apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan selama di sini."

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati. Kabari jika sudah sampai di Seoul."

Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk bersama. Yunho beranjak pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Dia baik, bukan?" tanya Yoochun. Junsu memainkan ponselnya asal,"entahlah. Aku masih khawatir dengan Jaejoong, hyung." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu. "tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

_0_

Sebuah mobil baru saja memasuki garasi rumah milik Yoochun. Jaejoong keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan keadaan lelah dan kusut. Pekerjaan hari ini sangatlah berat. Semua data yang janggal sudah ia kerjakan dalam waktu singkat, sebelum diperiksa kembali oleh manajer barunya besok. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Tenggorokannya perlu diisi dengan sentuhan cairan dingin.

"Sepi sekali," ujarnya,"Oh, iya. Mereka sudah pergi ke Seoul." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat lampu kamar yag ditempati Yoochun dan Junsu menyala. Ia baru ingat, Junsu memberitahu dirinya jika saudara Yoochun sudah datang saat Junsu menghubunginya.

_Semoga saja dia bisa diajak berteman. Semoga!_

Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit suara, membuat seseorang di dalam kamar Yoochun dan Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya.

_Semoga dia bisa membantuku selama di sini. Semoga!_

_0_

Hai, aku kembali. Maaf jika aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku sedang ada kegiatan untuk membuat acara dance competition, di mana aku menjadi tim inti kepanitiaan. Maaf jika chapter 3 tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Karena aku ingin membuat kehidupan mereka sedikit dipersulit dengan keadaan /maaf/, aku masih dalam tahap proses ff yang lain. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mempublish ff lain jika ff ini belum 75% terselesaikan. Terimakasih kepada semua viewer yang masih menunggu atau mau membaca cerita ini lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa cerita ini tidak berdasarkan dengan kehidupan atau kepribadian mereka sesungguhnya dalam dunia nyata. Kalian harus benar-benar menganggap bahwa mereka sedang bermain drama dalam cerita ini. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada suatu keadaan atau sifat yang kalian tidak senangi.

Terimakasih kepada nabratz, 5351, mami fate kamikaze, DahsyatNyaff, dan vans Voldamin. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Vans Voldamin : yang kamu maksud typos di mana-mana mungkin kata-kataku yang kurang tepat ya? karena kalau typos huruf aku udah cek di ceritanya langsung ga ada yang typos. Terima kasih. See you next time~


	5. Look at Chapter 4

Look at..

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Mata musang itu tertutup rapat,_

_Bibir berbentuk love itu sedikit terbuka,_

_Wajah kecilnya terlihat damai dalam tidur di singgasana_

_Dia bukan pangeran,_

_Bukan pula titisan dari langit_

_Dia hanya seorang pria yang merasa tidak diperlakukan adil_

_Tapi dia tidak tahu,_

_Bahwa hidupnya akan berulang seperti masa lalunya_

_Hanya saja,_

_Kali ini dia benar-benar harus bersikap dewasa_

_Agar seseorang,_

_Tidak lagi meninggalkannya_

_._

_._

_._

"Nggghh!" Yunho menggeliatkan badannya dan mengusap matanya dengan malas. "Terang sekali. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Digapainya jam tangan rolex miliknya di dipan. Jam 7.45. Oh shit! Dia terlambat pada hari pertama bekerja. Yunho meloncat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Gerakan tergesa-gesa Yunho membuat suara gaduh dari benda-benda terjatuh hingga suara pintu yang ditutup kasar.

Seseorang berada di dapur itu hanya bisa terkejut dan mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar orang baru itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan? Ck!" tanya Jajeoong yang melanjutkan mempersiapkan sarapan. Sudah tersedia nasi goreng, roti tawar, selai kacang dan stoberi, serta telur mata sapi. Dia bingung harus membuatkan makanan apa untuk teman barunya ini. Yoochun tidak memberitahu bagaimana saudaranya, apa yang disukai, dan apa yang tidak disukai. Yoochun hanya berkata bahwa Jaejoong akan cocok berteman dengannya. Kalimat apa itu? Sangat tidak mendukung baginya.

Setelah mempersiapkan semua, Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, jam 7.55. Terlambat untuk pendatang baru mungkin tidak apa-apa. Lagipula orang itu akan menjadi manajer barunya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar orang baru itu. Diketuknya tiga kali, "Maaf, sarapan sudah siap," ucapnya. Tidak ada respon dari dalam. "Hm, Tuan. Saya meninggalkan sarapan untuk Anda. Saya harus berangkat sekarang, saya akan terlambat." ujar Jaejoong dengan harapan ada jawaban dari dalam. Hening. Ish! Apa orang itu tidak mendengar? Ini sudah waktunya dia berangkat ke kantor. Dia akan TERLAMBAT! Jaejoong memutuskan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"TUNGGU! MAAF, BISAKAH ANDA MENUNGGU? SEBENTAR LAGI SAYA AKAN KELUAR!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Jaejoong hanya menoleh ke belakang, "Saya tunggu di meja makan," kembali berjalan ke ruang makan.

_0_

.

.

.

Setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru muda membalut tubuh pria dengan gagahnya. Tampan. Satu kata itu yang pasti terlontar jika orang-orang melihat dirinya. Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas kerjanya. Yunho berjalan ke ruang makan, seseorang telah menunggunya di meja makan. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung belakang orang tersebut.

"Maaf, membuat anda menunggu." ujar Yunho. Yunho berhenti di tempat, perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang tersebut. Yunho masih setia untuk diam dan menunggu reaksi _housemate_-nya. Orang tersebut menoleh perlahan, Yunho memicingkan matanya. Dan–

"KAU?" mata Yunho membola dan sedikit berteriak, melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya. _Shock?_ Mungkin

"Ju- Jung Yun- ho?" ujar orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Dan masa lalu kembali berputar.

_0_

.

.

.

"Ehmmm, aku minta telurnya." Pinta Yunho. Jaejoong memberikan sepiring berisi telur mata sapi kearah Yunho, dengan diam. Yunho mengambil satu telur mata sapi dan menaruhnya di atas nasi gorengnya, juga dalam diam.

Hening. Semua berjalan dengan hening. Yunho berkutat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana mengajak bicara Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memandangnya dan fokus dengan sarapan dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat piring Yunho. Piring Yunho tidak benar-benar bersih.

Yunho bangkit," Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu!"

_Jaejoong berbicara, terimakasih Tuhan! _Batin Yunho. Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong. Oh Tuhan! Teman kecilnya semakin–

"Memang kau tahu di mana kantornya?" tanya Jaejoong dingin

PRANG! Yunho mendengar ada sebuah suara harapan pecah berkeping-keping di telinganya. Bodoh! Kenapa dia menjadi orang bodoh disaat keadaan seperti ini. yunho menggaruk canggung pipinya yang tak gatal. "Eung~ sebenarnya tidak tahu. Kau mau mengantarkanku ke kantor? Bukankah kau diminta Yoochun untuk mendampingiku untuk beberapa waktu?" Yunho berbicara panjang lebar dengan cengiran yang sangat mendukung dirinya menjadi orang bodoh. "Tunggu di depan. Aku membereskan ini terlebih dahulu." Dan Yunho pun mengangguk mengerti.

Jaejoong mengambil piring kotor mereka dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Dia meletakkan piring-piring tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna. Dia seperti orang mati otak. "Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?" Jaejoong memegang pinggiran tempat cuci piring kuat-kuat dan tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya keadaan tadi membuat energinya berkurang. Sarapannya tak menambah energi sama sekali. Bahkan kali ini dia bingung bagaimana cara bernafas dengan benar. _Bunuh aku, Tuhan!_

_0_

.

.

.

Junsu menyiapkan setelan pakaian kantor untuk Yoochun. Ini hari pertama Yoochun bekerja di perusahaan pusat, jadi semuanya harus berkesan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan bajuku?" suara Yoochun menggema di telinga Junsu bersamaan dengan sebuah dekapan. Junsu melihat ke belakang. Kekasihnya sudah selesai mandi dengan masih memakai _bathrobe. _"Sudah. Nah! Ini bajunya," ujar Junsu dengan menunjuk setelan pakaian kantor di atas tempat tidur,"Kau akan terlihat gagah dengan ini." Yoochun tersenyum dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badan Junsu. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Junsu hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Bukan sebuah ciuman nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman terimakasih untuk pasangannya. Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat jelas cetakan semburat merah di wajah Junsu yang tertunduk malu.

"Hey! Jangan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Junsu mendongak menatap Yoochun. Dia tahu apa maksudnya. "Ya! Mesum! Buang pikiranmu untuk satu hari ini saja." Junsu memukul pelan dada Yoochun. Yoochun tertawa keras, "Hahaha. Baiklah, aku tahan sampai nanti malam." Yoochun meraih pakaian tersebut dan mengganti pakaian satu per satu. Junsu melihat gerakan Yoochun berganti pakaian, tapi pikirannya mengawang kepada Jaejoong tiba-tiba. _Aku belum menghubungi Jae Hyung. Jam makan siang aku akan menghubunginya._

_0_

.

.

.

Semua orang berkumpul di aula pertemuan. Mereka besuara riuh bertanya-tanya akan ada apa hari ini. "Kudengar akan ada manajer baru yang menggantikan posisi Park Yoochun." Ujar salah seorang pria tua dengan wajah meyakinkan. "Hanya manajer saja, kenapa harus mengumpulkan kita semua?" Ujar salah seorang pria muda yang ikut dalam perkumpulan kecil tersebut. Beberapa orang masuk dan berbaris di tas panggung. Mereka beberapa pejabat tinggi perusahaan tersebut. Ada Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di antara barisan tersebut. Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi dan semua tatapan mengarah kepada wajah orang asing yang berada di antara barisan tersebut, Jung Yunho.

Seorang pria tergolong tidak muda maju ke depan mimbar, "Selamat pagi. Maaf mengumpulkan kalian di sini secara tiba-tiba. Saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi manajer pemasaran baru dan akan menggantikan posisi Park Yoochun. Yunho kemarilah" Yunho menghampiri dan berdiri sejajar dengan pria tersebut. "Dia Jung Yunho. Anak pemilik perusahaan ini, East Corp." ujar pria tersebut dan suasana kembali riuh dengan bisikan halus orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Pria tersebut menepuk pundak Yunho dan mempersilahkannya untuk berbicara.

Yunho berdiri di depan mimbar,"Selamat pagi. Saya Jung Yunho sebagai manajer pemasaran yang baru. Mohon kerjasamanya." Dan suara tepuk tangan pecah seiring dengan senyuman Yunho yang mengembang. Jaejoong melihat senyuman tersebut. _Selamat datang, Jung Yunho._

_0_

_._

_._

_._

_I got you~ ~ Under my skin.._

Suara dering smartphone Jaejoong menggema. Jaejoong yang berkutat dengan komputer dan data-data perusahaan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia melihat layar smartphonenya. _Junsu call._ Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Junsu"

-Hyung, kau di kantor?-

"He'em aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan pemasaran."

-Kau sudah makan? Ini sudah jam makan siang-

Jaejoong memijat tulang hidungnya,"Aku tak berselera makan."

-Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Dia berperilaku baik, bukan?-

"Dia sedang di ruangnnya. Sesungguhnya dia itu saudara Yoochun atau dirimu? Kenapa kau yang mengkhawatirkannya?"

-Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, bodoh-

"Hahaha, baiklah. Terimakasih untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Di mana Yoochun?"

-Sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku menjadi Sekretaris pribadi Yoochun-

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

-Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan? Yasudah aku tutup teleponnya.-

"Hahaha, kau sangat mudah dibuat marah. Selamat ya atas pekerjaan barumu."

-Hehe, terimakasih. Baiklah aku akan siang dengan Yoochun. Kau jangan lupa makan. Bye~-

"Ya, bye."

Jaejoong menaruh kembali smartphonenya dan melihat jam di tangannya. Benar, jam makan siang. Tapi dia benar-benar tak berselera makan.

"Ah, Jaejoong. Kau sibuk?" Jaejoong mencari sumber suara. Yunho di hadapannya. "Ada apa?" ucapnya dingin. "Temani aku makan siang." Yunho meminta namun dengan nada seperti menyuruh. "Ada kantin di belakang kantor. Kau bisa makan di sana."

"Apa kau lupa? Kau kan berjanji akan menemaniku disaat aku membutuhkan bant–"

Jaejoong bangkit dengan terpaksa, "Baiklah. Cepat jalan." Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendahuluinya. "Yes!" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat. Masa lalu benar-benar terulang, bukan?

_0_

.

.

.

_Semua berjalan tanpa kuduga_

_Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa_

_Hentikan ini.._

_Aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup mengahadapi ini_

_Bunuh aku, Tuhan_

_Bunuh aku_

_Aku tak ingin sakit lagi_

Malam semakin larut. Bulan dan bintang mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Semilir angin menabrak dirinya kepada seseorang berada di atap gedung tinggi. Matanya terpejam, merasakan semilir angin itu. Rambut hitamnya ikut bergerak mengikuti semilir angin. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, sesekali perlahan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ada banyak anak pikiran yang muncul dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa harus dia? KENAPA?!" teriaknya dengan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celana. Mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak, kotak rokok. Dikeluarkannya satu puntung rokok dan mulai menyalakan dengan korek api yang ia ambil dalam kantong sakunya. Menyesapnya kuat-kuat dan mengehembuskan asapnya kasar.

"Kalau bukan dia, aku akan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi apa ini? ARGGHH!" sekali lagi ia mengacak rambutnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kantong sakunya bergetar, pertanda telepon masuk. Dilhatnya layar, _Arial call._

"Halo?"

-Ya! Kau di mana, Jaejoong oppa? Manajer baru kita mencarimu.-

"Aku sedang ada urusan"

-Hah! Tidak perlu mengaku sibuk. Cepat kembali dan temui dia. Ini juga sudah jam pulang kantor.-

"Hey, kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

-Aku cerewet karena kau menyusahkanku dengan meninggalkan manajer baru ini bersamaku. Sudah cepat kembali!-

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt

Jaejoong melihat layar smartphonenya yang bertuliskan _end call_, "Cih! Dasar wanita cerewet." Bibirnya maju layaknya orang yang sedang menggerutu. Dia mematikan puntung rokoknya dan memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku. Berjalan meninggalkan atap gedung tersebut.

_0_

.

.

.

Mobil Jaejoong berhenti di garasi rumah mereka –Jaejoong dan Yunho– dan keluar dua orang pria –Jaejoong dan Yunho– dari dalam. Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Yunho di belakangnya. Yunho masih belum bisa berbicara banyak dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Jaejoong hanya berfokus dengan menyetir tanpa ada basa-basi dengannya.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka satu persatu pakaian kantornya. Pikirannya penat hari ini. Janji Jaejoong yang akan membantunya saat ia kesusahan tidak Jaejoong tepati. Jaejoong akan melakukan jika Yunho sudah benar-benar memaksa. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan memutar kran shower. Ada yang tak beres, air tidak keluar di shower. Diputarnya berkali-kali dan hasilnya nihil. Yunho menghela napas, kamar mandinya rusak. Ia melilitkan handuk putih dipinggangnya menutupi bagian –vital– bawahnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Saat keluar, ia berpas-pasan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut dengan keadaan Yunho yang sedikit– seksi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, " Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian?"

"Aku mau mandi dan kamar mandiku rusak"

"O-oh Yasudah." Jaejoong buru-buru pergi, namun kakinya terasa licin dan membuatnya tidak seimbang. Dengan sigap Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh, dan terbentuklah sebuah pose intim yang membuat orang akan terkagum melihatnya.

Badan Jaejoong miring 450 dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Kedua tangan Yunho melingkar apik di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mata mereka bertemu. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Hingga mereka tersadar dalam lamunan masing-masing dan saling menjauhkan diri. "Terimakasih!" ucap Jaejoong canggung. Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan membuat pemilik tangan sontak kaget. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan membuat makan malam."

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Bukankah kita teman dekat dulu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku tanpa ada kabar."

"Aku pindah karena ayahku dipindah tugas. Saat ingin menghubungimu, semua kontak hilang di handphoneku dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Cih! Kenapa kebohonganmu tidak dapat kupercaya?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum miring, "Ayahmu masih sering melakukan kontak dengan orang tuaku setelah kalian pindah. Tapi kau– Ayahmu berkata kalau kau pergi ke Jepang seorang diri melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Kedua orang tuamu bahkan kau larang untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu. Apa namanya kalau bukan kau menjauhiku?"

Penuturan panjang Yunho sukses membuat mata Jaejoong membola. Jaejoong meronta meminta lepas, namun tangan kiri Yunho malah mencengkram bahu Jaejoong. Pergerakan tari-menarik itu membuat kaos v-neck Jaejoong mengekspos sedikit bahu kirinya. Yunho melihat samar-samar tulisan di dada kiri Jaejoong, **Yu-**. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung menutup kembali kaosnya.

"Kau mentato tubuhmu?" tanya Yunho

"Bukan urusanmu, Jung yunho."

Yunho masih penasaran dan berusaha kembali membuka kaos di bahu Jaejoong, dan sukses. Mata Yunho membulat melihat tulisan yang berada di bahu Jaejoong.

**Yunho**

"Kau! Kenapa ada namaku?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Jaejoong menutup kasar bajunya, "Sudah kubilang, apa pun yang ada hubungannya denganku bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong berbalik, matanya memanas. "Menjadi urusanku karena ada namaku di bahumu." Sesaat Yunho terdiam dan mulutnya terbuka, "A-apa kau– Kau tidak menyimpan sesuatu terhadapku" Jaejoong hanya terdiam, air mata mulai membasahi matanya. Ia hanya bisa menahan isak tangis yang memaksa keluar.

"Jaejoong jawab aku –" Yunho memutar balik Jaejoong dan mendapati mata Jaejoong yang bengkak dan sembab akan air mata.

"Iya, aku menyembunyikan perasaan terhadapmu. Kenapa aku pindah dan menghilang tanpa jejak itu semua karena kau. Hiks"

Yunho mencoba menghapus air mata Jaejoong, namun ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Saat aku tahu bahwa kau yang akan tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Kenapa harus dirimu? Di saat aku mulai benar-benar mencoba untuk melupakanmu, kau datang. KENAPA TUHAN MEMUTUSKAN HAL INI?! KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH, JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAIMU?!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris menuturkan semua perasaan yang menyakitkan baginya. Yunho memandang sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua berjalan tanpa ia duga, bahkan pernyataan perasaan Jaejoong. Tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menahan isak tangisnya, "Setelah ini, aku menjamin tidak akan ada lagi perasaan seperti ini. Lupakan saja semuanya." Jaejoong kembali menjauh dan menuju ke kamarnya. Yunho benar-benar kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir. Saat Jaejoong memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba Yunho menyelinap masuk sebelum Jaejoong menutup pintu.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat dan secara cepat menyatukan bibir _love-_nya dengan bibir plum milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terlonjak kaget dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ini terasa cepat bagi Jaejoong. Namun akal sehatnya menyadarkan bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Yunho. Memukul dada Yunho dan mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi tenaga Yunho lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"Lephwah– skan." Yunho tak bergeming. Masih menahan kuat rengkuhannya terhadap Jaejoong. Lidahnya mencari akses untuk membuka bibir Jaejoong yang terkatup rapat.

Jaejoong berpikir keras untuk bisa meloloskan dirinya dari Yunho. Hanya ada satu cara. Jaejoong menendang bagian vital Yunho dan sontak membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan. Dalam keadaan tersebut, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho keluar dan menutup pintu kuat-kuat. Tak lupa ia kunci agar itu tak terulang kembali. Matanya kembali basah, saat ini dia bena-benar ingin pergi. Dia tidak mau melihat Yunho lagi. Tidak mau

"Jaejoong aku minta maaf. Demi tuhan, Jae! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Argh- sial!" Yunho memukul keras pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bodoh kali, benar-benar bodoh.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" samar-samar suara Jaejoong dibalik pintu menyuruh Yunho untuk pergi. Kaki Yunho masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih tidak percaya yang telah ia lakukan.

_._

_._

_._

_Benang merah itu rentan untuk putus,_

_Jika kalian tidak menjaganya_

_Kalian diciptakan untuk bersatu,_

_Tapi memutuskan untuk berpisah_

_Manusia memang tidak pernah mengucap syukur_

_Tidak pernah merasa puas_

_Hingga suatu ketika_

_Mereka lelah dengan dunia mereka_

_Mereka meminta untuk menghilang dari dunianya_

_Bahkan kematian pun diminta oleh mereka_

_Tidak semudah itu_

_Tuhan menciptakanmu bukan untuk cepat mati_

_Tuhan menciptakanmu agar kau bisa mengerti_

_Bagaimana rasanya cinta, sakit, bahagia, sedih, dan pengorbanan_

_Bahkan ribuan rasa_

_Karena semua yang tercipta itu milik Tuhan,_

_Termasuk orang yang kau cintai_

_To be Continued..._

_._

_._

_Chapter 4 selesai. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Mungkin kalian tidak akan tahu sebelum aku memberi tahu /maaf/ sebenarnya saat adegan Yunho mencium Jaejoong aku ingin membuat sex scene. Tapi tanganku dan otakku seperti tidak sanggup membuatnya. Mungkin next chapter aku akan membuatnya. Doakan saja untukku. Aku akan menjalani ujian di kampus selama 2 minggu. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan next chapter untuk minggu depan atau 2 minggu ke depan. Aku mohon kalian bisa memahami. Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang muncul dengan komentarnya dan pembaca yang belum muncul sampai saat ini. Hahaha. Aku menghargai kalian semua, tapi menghargai karyaku dengan komentar bukankah sebuah feedback yang baik? Hahaha._

_ cindyshim07 : sepertinya tidak bisa akur sebelum mereka melakukan this and that. Hahaha maaf, tapi aku membuat alur sedikit menyedihkan_

_ : nasib jaejoong? Lihat sendiri bukan dia seperti apa. Maaf ya~ /bow/_

_ mami fate kamikaze : sudah bertemu dan seperti inilah kelanjutannya. terimakasih~ jangan bosan-bosan untuk berkomentar_

_ Vans Voldamin : TERIMAKASIHHHH~ pelajaranmu sangat membantuku. Apa masih ada yang salah? sepertinya ada. Hahaha._

_Aku berjanji kepada kalian yang sudah berkomentar di karyaku dan mempunyai karya di sini, aku review satu per satu cerita. Tapi setelah aku ujian ya~ Terimakasih~ Komentar kalian sangat ditunggu. R9095_


	6. Look at Chapter 5

Look at..

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Hai kau yang di sana_

_Ku akui jika ini semua kesalahanku_

_Kebodohan yang kumiliki_

_Berdampak pada hubungan kita_

_Hubungan yang dulu seperti jalan lurus_

_Kini harus dilalui seperti jalan terjal_

_Mempertaruhkan nyawa, mempertaruhkan cinta_

_Kau mencintaiku, kau tidak mencintaiku_

_Hanya itu jawaban yang akan kudengar_

_Tersakiti_

_Disakiti_

_Dan kita kini berada di antara dua kata itu_

_Maaf,_

_Karena aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu_

_Kita harus seperti orang asing_

_Di mana masing-masing memendam perasaan diri sendiri_

Mata doe itu terlihat bengkak dan sembab. Diakui jika semalam pemilik mata tersebut mengeluarkan air bening dari matanya selama berjam-jam. Hanya karena kejadian malam itu. Oh, bukan masalah sepele yang dapat dilupakan begitu saja, bahkan kejadian tersebut membuat hatinya sakit bagai terhunus mata pedang yang tajam. Jaejoong enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat perisitirahatannya. Dia benar-benar tidak ada tenaga hari ini.

TOK.. TOK..TOK..

Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat pintu kamarnya diketuk tiga kali.

"Jae! Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak! Jaejoong tidak mau mendengar suara itu kali ini. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Jaejoong, kau tidak akan masuk kerja?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat kerja sendiri. Aku pergi."

Suara itu tak ada lagi hingga terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan deru mobil dari garasi. Jaejoong menyibakkan selimutnya dan merangkak ke arah jendela. Tirai yang menutupi jendela terbuka sedikit dan Jaejoong melihat mobil –punya Yoochun– keluar dari garasi. Helaan napas keluar seiring perasaan lega di hati pria tersebut. _Setidaknya, lebih baik seperti ini- _batin Jaejoong.

_0_

"Eung? Di mana Jaejoong oppa?" Arial melihat meja kerja Jaejoong kosong dan tidak ada tas atau barang Jaejoong yang biasa tergeletak saat Jaejoong sudah sampai kantor. Yunho berjalan melewati Arial tanpa ada percakapan basa-basi. "Eh, manajer tunggu!" Arial mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan cepat ke ruangannya. "Manajer, tunggu sebentar." Panggil Arial, tapi tetap saja nihil. Oke! Cara terakhir, "MANAJER JUNG!"

Seketika Yunho berhenti dan..

BRUKK!

"Aw! Arghh hidungku."

Kejadian yang tergambar adalah tubuh Arial yang sejajar dengan bahu Yunho menabrak punggung kekar Yunho yang berhenti tiba-tiba saat mendengar teriakan Arial. Yunho memutar badan dan melihat Arial sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Arial?"

"Kau mencederai hidungku, Manajer."

"Maaf! Aku berhenti saat mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak, aku meneriakimu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kau tidak berangkat bersama Jaejoong oppa?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Eung, dia sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?"

"Bukankah kalian satu rumah? Jaejoong oppa mengatakan seperti itu."

"Oh, itu. Iya memang– Bisa kau panggil Changmin? Aku ingin meminta berkas yang akan ditandatangani."

"Baik, Manajer."

"Satu lagi, jika tidak ada karyawan lain kau bisa memanggilku Yunho. Jangan ada tambahan kata 'Manajer' seperti itu."

Arial menghela napas,"Baik Yunho– oppa."

_0_

"Shim Changmin! Kau dipanggil Manajer Jung. Dia meminta berkas yang ingin ditandatangani."

"Bisa kau antarkan? Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang lain."

Arial yang baru saja mengistirahatkan badannya di kursi kerja hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar permintaan Changmin,"Tidak mau! Aku sedang sibuk." Changmin melihat ke arah Arial,"Ck! Apa yang membuatmu sibuk? Kau hanya mengelus hidungmu yang tidak bagus itu."

"Ya! Tidak perlu mengurusi diriku. Lebih baik kau serahkan saja berkas itu sendiri."

Changmin menghampiri meja kerja Arial,"Aku kan meminta baik-baik, tidak perlu membentak." Changmin menarik hidung Arial yang sedang diperlakukan baik pemiliknya.

"Argh! Ya! Shim Changmin Hidungku sakit." Arial ingin membalas perbuatan Changmin terhadapnya, namun Changmin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya,"YA! Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah denganku, Bodoh! Huh~ Hidungku"

"Haha! Rasakan!" Ujar pria yang sedang diteriaki namanya oleh Arial. _Maaf, cantik _Batin Changmin.

_0_

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk!"

Seseorang dengan tinggi di atas standar memasuki ruangan Yunho,"Ini berkas yang Anda minta." Yunho menerima berkas yang diserahkan Changmin dengan tersenyum manis,"Terimakasih. Oh, apa Arial baik-baik saja?"

Changmin mengernyit, "Dia sepertinya baik-baik saja, sedang memegang hidungnya saat aku meninggalkannya."

"Benarkah? Tadi saat dia memanggil dan mengejarku dia menabrak punggungku sangat keras dan berkata hidungnya sakit. Bis–" Changmin menghilang dari pandangan Yunho sebelum dirinya melanjutkan kata-kata. "Dia sudah pergi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh.

_0_

From : Jaejoong Hyung

Aku tidak masuk kerja. Badanku terasa menempel di kasur kkk~.

Junsu melihat layar ponselnya yang tertera pesan dari Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "Tidak biasanya seperti itu. Biasanya dia tahan banting untuk pekerjaan seberat apapun. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Junsu- ya. Kau di mana?" suara wanita tua terdengar jelas dari luar kamar Junsu.

"Aku di kamar, Bibi."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul wanita tua, Ibu Yunho. Junsu memasukkan ponselnya dan segera menghampiri Ibu Yunho.

"Aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau di kamar. Bisa kau antarkan aku belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari?"

"Baik, bibi."

Ibu Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya,"Kau selalu saja memanggilku Bibi. Bukankah Yoochun sudah mengajarimu untuk memanggilku Ibu?"

Suara lumba-lumba Junsu pecah saat mendengar Ibu Yunho yang sedang merajuk. Junsu hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Lalu?"

"Ya?"

"Cepat panggil aku Ibu."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat, Ibu."

Ibu yunho mengapit tangannya ke lengan Junsu dan mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar bersama. _Everything will be okay, right_

_0_

Yunho keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir manis di garasi rumah. Ia terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Ya sedikit kesulitan karena yang membantuku tidak masuk kerja."

"..."

"Iya, kau tenang saja. Katakan pada ibu aku baik-baik saja di sini. Oke, Yoochun. Sampai jumpa."

Yunho menutup ponsel dan bergegas ke dalam rumah. Rumahnya terlihat sepi dan beberapa ruangan terlihat gelap, terutama kamar Jaejoong. Hatinya mantap untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jaejoong. Di dengarnya keadaan di dalam kamar, hening.

TOK..TOK

"Jaejoong! Kau di dalam?"

Tetap Hening. "Keluarlah, aku membawa makanan untuk makan malam." Yunho terus mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dan mencoba memutar knop, tapi terkunci hingga ia benar-benar ingin mendobraknya. Yunho khawatir terjadi apa-apa terhadap Jaejoong di dalam sana. "Jae! Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku dobrak, oke?" Yunho menaruh tas dan bungkusan makanannya di sofa dan bersiap untuk mendobrak.

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tig-"

"Mau kau apakan pintu kamarku?"

Yunho hampir terjungkal saat menghentikan aksinya untuk mendobrak kamar Jaejoong, terdengar suara Jaejoong di belakangnya. "Oh! Kenapa kau di belakangku?" suatu pertanyaan konyol yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah malas Jaejoong,"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah, aku ingin masuk ke kamar."

"Tapi aku sudah membelikan makan untuk kita."

"Aku sudah makan."

Kriukkk!

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan memegang perutnya. Damn it! Terkutuklah perutnya yang berbunyi di depan Yunho saat mencium aroma makanan yang dibawa Yunho. "Haha! Mengaku saja. kau belum makan, bukan?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ruang makan. "Siapkan ini semua. Ayo!"

Jaejoong mengambil makanan Yunho dengan malas dan mempersiapkan makan untuk makan malam mereka. Saat membuka bungkusan makanan satu persatu, tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar saat membawa makanan ke meja makan dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menormalkan penglihatannya, ia perlahan berjalan ke meja makan.

Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong sangat pucat,"Kau sakit?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan berbalik untuk mengambil makanan selanjutnya. Tapi kepalanya kembali terasa sangat pusing dan berputar cepat, hingga ia tidak bisa berdiri seimbang.

"Jae!" Yunho bangkit dan memegang badan Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh, "Kuantar kau ke kamar."

_0_

Yunho melihat dokter yang sedang memeriksa badan Jaejoong dengan wajah cemas. Dokter melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya,"Dia hanya kurang asupan makanan dan sedikit stress. Tolong dijaga makannya dengan teratur dan biarkan dia istirahat sampai besok."

Dokter bangkit dan memberikan secarik kertas kepada Yunho," Ini obat yang harus diminum olehnya. Habiskan dan harus tepat waktu."

Yunho mengangguk,"Terimakasih dokter. Mari saya antar."

Mata Jaejoong masih tertutup rapat dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Yunho kembali masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya refleks bergerak menyentuh surai rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. "Kau sangat lucu kalau terlihat gemuk. Apa yang kau makan sampai membuatmu seperti batang korek api?"

"Ah! Sepertinya pekerjaanku bertambah dengan merawat pria gemas ini. Haha!" Yunho berjalan dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu seorang pangeran yang sedang tertidur pulas dan menutup pintu rapat.

Namun hanya sebuah kegiatan yang sia-sia, melihat seseorang yang dianggap tidur oleh Yunho ternyata mengetahui semua yang dilakukan oleh Yunho bahkan apa yang dia ucapkan. Diam dan berpura-pura tidurlah! Dan kau akan mengetahuinya secara perlahan.

_0_

"Kenapa meneleponku? Ada masalah di sana?"

"..."

"Junsu? Dia di sampingku. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Oh! Sebentar. Junsu-" Yoochun menyerahkan ponselnya ke depan wajah Junsu. Junsu yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan hanya berkerut kening dan membentuk mulutnya seperti mengucap kata 'mwo'

"Yunho. Dia ingin bertanya padamu." Junsu meraih ponseldan mencoba mengosongkan mulutnya dari makanan."Ehm! Ada apa Yunho?" Junsu mendengar apa yang diucapakan oleh Yunho dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar," Sakit? Kenapa dia bisa sakit?" Yoochun yang penasaran mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel yang dipegang oleh Junsu, tapi Junsu menjauhkan wajah Yoochun karena merasa risih dan memberikan pandangan mati kepada Yoochun.

"Baiklah! Akan aku kirimkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan."

"..."

"Iya! Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku percaya padamu. Sampai nanti"

Junsu memutuskan panggilan dan meletakkan ponsel Yoochun di meja. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun. Junsu menghela napas, "Jaejoong Hyung sakit dan dia memintaku untuk mengirimkan cara membuat bubur untuk orang sakit." Yoochun hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Junsu masih berkutat dalam pikirannya dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Yoochun-ah!"

"Apa?"

"Aku kembali ke Busan saja."

"Apa? Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya," Jaejoong hyung sedang sakit. Aku ingin merawatnya."

"Sudah ada Yunho hyung. Untuk apa ada dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak merawatku saja?"

"Ya! Memang kau sakit? Aku mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong hyung."

"Aku juga sakit. Lihat!" Yoochun memegang dadanya dan berpura-pura seperti orang sesak napas,"Asmaku kambuh. Junsu tolong aku."

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya menatap malas dan memukul belakang kepala Yoochun sekencang-kencang. "Kau asma bukan karena kelelahan, tapi karena kegiatan merokokmu yang tidak kau kurangi. Dasar!"

"Ya! Sebenarnya siapa kekasihmu? Aku atau Jaejoong hyung?" Yoochun meninggalkan Junsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Junsu.

Junsu terheran melihat tingkah yoochun, "Ada apa dengannya? Ya! Park Yoochun, kau mau ke mana?"

_0_

Yunho masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dengan membawa nampan makanan berisi bubur. "Dia masih tertidur." Yunho meletakkan nampan di nakas dan perlahan duduk di tepi ranjang. Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan sesuatu mengusik tidur lelapnya.

"Jae! Ayo bangun. Aku sudah buatkan makanan untukmu."

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan sontak kaget dengan keberadaan Yunho di kamar,"Kau! Kenapa di kamarku?"

"Sudah cepat makan buburnya. Kau sedang sakit harus butuh asupan makanan yang banyak."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Kau harus tetap makan supaya cepat sembuh dan membantuku di kantor. Kau harus tahu tadi di kantor aku pusing menghadapi klien dan para karyawan. Ck!"

Jaejoong memandang malas bubur yang disediakan Yunho di hadapannya. Terlihat guratan ragu dalam paras Jaejoong saat melihat bubur pucat tersebut.

"Ayo cepat makan!"

Jaejoong menyendok bubur dan berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan makanan pucat itu ke mulutnya. Perlahan dikunyahnya makanan itu dan tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dilanjutkan dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Aku meminta resep bubur itu dari Junsu, jadi kurasa rasanya bisa sama seperti masakan Junsu."

Ditelannya dengan terpaksa dan memasang wajah tidak puas kepada Yunho, "Tidak enak. Sekalipun itu resep Junsu kalau bukan Junsu yang memasaknya akan beda. Bodoh sekali."

"Oh, Begitu–" Yunho mengambil bubur tersebut, "tidak perlu dimakan lagi. Biar kupesankan makanan saja."

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati saat melihat Yunho mengambil makanan tersebut dengan wajah sendu. "Tidak perlu! Biar aku makan saja bubur ini," Jaejoong kembali meraih nampan tersebut menyendokkna bubur ke mulutnya.

"Tapi buburnya tidak enak."

"Aku lapar."

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak nafsu makan?"

Jaejoong memasang pandangan mati terhadap Yunho, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau aku butuh asupan makanan? Sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Aku ingin makan."

Yunho tersenyum mengembang dan menemani Jaejoong yang berusaha melahap habis bubur tersebut. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujar jaejoong yang risih dilihat Yunho dengan pandangan aneh.

Yunho hanya tertawa dan tetap melihat Jaejoong tanpa henti. Bahkan Yunho memajukan wajahnya saat ada Jaejoong sedang fokus dengan buburnya. Jaejoong menahan napas saat jarak wajah mereka berdekatan. "Ada bubur di dagumu. Hati-hati kalau makan. Tidak perlu seperti dikejar setan," ucap Yunho sambil menghapus bubur di dagu Jaejoong perlahan. Yunho perlahan menjauh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun menatap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Jae?"

"Ah! Tidak. Terima kasih."

_Hanya orang bodoh yang merasa akan terjadi sesuatu. Jaejoong! Kenapa kau benar-benar bodoh– _batin Jaejoong.

_0_

Tbc~

Hai! Aku kembali. Maaf aku vacum sebulan tanpa ada kabar. aku tahu kalau kalian tidak menungguku. Hiks baiklah. Haha. Setelah ujian aku ada operasi kecil dan harus istirahat lama. Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini sangat sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik minat kalian. Aku berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca tulisan ini meskipun hanya untuk selingan saja. Hahaha. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur aku masih bisa menulis. Aku benar-benar butuh penyemangat agar terus bisa berkarya. Terimakasih untuk pembaca, pemberi komentar, penunggu ff ini, dan pemberi semangatku. See you~


	7. Look at Chapter 6

Look at..

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Jaejoong terlelap setelah memakan bubur pucat buatan Yunho dan juga meminum obat yang diberikan oleh dokter. Yunho kembali masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong kembali terlelap dan segera berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Perlahan, Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hah! Cepatlah sembuh. Aku susah mengurus rumah sendiri," ujar Yunho. Tiba-tiba tangannya memiliki hasrat untuk menyentuh surai rambut Jaejoong, namun diurungkannya kembali. "Heish! Kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh. Lebih baik aku mandi," monolog Yunho. Yunho bangkit dan keluar kamar sambil menyusuri tengkuknya yang terasa berat.

_0_

Junsu melamun. Masa lalu dirinya berputar dengan cepat di kepala, membuatnya sedikit pening. Ada banyak kerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, seharusnya. Namun nyatanya, ia masih termenung di taman sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

_"__Ibu, mana makananku?"_

_Junsu remaja menghampiri wanita yang melahirkan dirinya sedang memasak di dapur. "Kau lapar, hm?" Junsu mengangguk._

_"__Tunggulah di meja makan," Junsu meninggalkan dapur dan duduk manis di ruang makan. Bahkan seragam sekolahnya pun belum sempat ia ganti._

_Ibu Junsu membawa sepiring pancake kimchi dengan aroma yang menggoda di hidung Junsu. "Selamat makan!" Junsu mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan sepotong pancake kimchi tersebut ke mulutnya. "Enak sekali! Terimakasih, Ibu." Junsu tersenyum mengembang dan kembali lahap dengan makanan di depannya._

"Aku bahkan merindukan masakanmu, Ibu."

Jauh dari pandangan Junsu, Yoochun setia memandangi Junsu tanpa disadari. Memandang kekasihnya yang sedang bermurung hati, "Bahkan disaat kau sedih dibelakangku, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan itu."

_0_

Arial memasuki ruangan kerjanya setelah jam makan siang berakhir, namun terlihat guratan sedih di wajahnya. Di saat yang sama, Changmin berjalan dari lawan arah hingga menyebabkan badan mereka saling menghalangi.

"Minggir Changmin-ssi! Aku ingin masuk ke ruangan."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

" Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Awas!"

Changmin tetap kukuh dengan posisinya dan memasang wajah tidak peduli. Arial sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan menarik napas dalam –dalam hingga–

"Demi Tuhan, Shim Changmin! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu. Bisakah kau tidak menambah masalah diriku?" Arial mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya di hadapan Changmin.

Namun hanya satu yang membuat Changmin tersadar atas sikapnya yang berlebihan terhadap Arial. Saat dirinya melihat Arial yang telah menahan air bening dipelupuk matanya.

"Arial! Aku hanya––"

"Kau menambah moodku hancur, Shim Changmin"

Arial menerobos masuk ke ruangan dengan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Changmin secara kasar. Pria tinggi itu hanya menatap tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat Arial seperti itu.

_0_

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat oleh Yunho –lebih tepatnya hanya ditemani setelah Yunho pulang kerja– Jaejoong akhirnya kembali bekerja dan membantu Yunho dalam pekerjaan kantor. Seperti saat ini, mereka berjalan berdua setelah makan siang bersama di resto dekat kantor.

"Jaejoong, setelah ini berikan berkas laporan penjualan bulan ini ke mejaku, ya?"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Ah! Nanti saja di rumah sekaligus aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaan pasar yang kita tuju."

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan Jung."

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku dengan bahasa formal. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Jaejoong mendecih, "Lalu apa yang kau suka?"

Yunho terlihat berpikir, "Ehm! Kau?"

Jawaban Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong membeku. Oke! Mungkin ucapannya hanya lelucon saja. Tapi siapa sangka ini membuat hati seorang marga Kim berdegup kencang?

"Jaejoong!" Renungan Jaejoong menghilang saat Yunho memanggil namanya dengan suara keras. Ternyata Jaejoong termenung hingga membuat dirinya berdiam di tempat dan tak menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Yunho. _Love is–_

_0_

Yunho memeriksa berkas di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada niat dirinya untuk berpindah ke ruang kerja karena menurutnya itu tidak efisien. Setidaknya saat dia benar – benar lelah dengan pekerjaannya, ia bisa langsung tertidur dan meninggalkan berkas berserakan di sampingnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan nampak sosok Jaejoong berada di ambang pintu dengan pakaian santainya. "Aku mencarimu di ruang kerja tapi tidak ada, ternyata di sini." Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya," Terlalu bosan bekerja di ruang kerja. Setidaknya aku bisa langsung tidur jika sudah lelah tanpa berjalan ke kamar. Kau ingin menjadi patung di sana?"

Merasa dirinya disindir, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, "Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan pangsa pasar yang akan dirapatkan besok. Pelajarilah!" Yunho mengambil berkas yang diserahkan Jaejoong di hadapannya. Membuka lembar demi lembar dan matanya bergerak cepat mempelajari berkas di depannya. "Oke, sepertinya pekerjaanmu semakin bagus."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, " Pekerjaanku semakin bagus apa kau yang baru bisa mengerti tentang perusahaan ini?" Yunho tertawa singkat,"Sepertinya diriku yang semakin pintar. Haha!" Jaejoong mendecih tidak terima pernyataan yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih. Sudah membimbingku menjalankan perusahaan ini."

Sekilas, tulang pipi Jaejoong memerah dan tatapannya tak fokus ke Yunho seperti sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu berikan aku bonus." Yunho berhenti membaca dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kau ingin bonus apa?"

"Liburan. Bagaimana?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan semangat. "Apa? Tidak! Hanya menghabiskan uang perusahaan saja." Yunho menjawab dengan menggoyangkan telunjuk ke kanan kiri. Jaejoong mendecih, "Aku tidak mau berliburan dengan uang perusahaan–," Jaejoong tersenyum miring,"–tapi dengan uangmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau kan bos. Gunakan uangmu untuk membayar bonusku."

"Tidak akan."

"Cih, Pelit sekali. Padahal aku teman sekolahmu."

Jaejoong bangkit dan berpaling, "Selamat malam." Yunho masih terlihat berpikir untuk permintaan Jaejoong. Satu alisnya terangkat dan terdapat kerutan di keningnya, "Aa- baiklah, liburan dengan uangku." Tercetak senyuman di bibir plum pria manis itu, Jaejoong berpaling, "Lalu kapan?"

Yunho mendecih dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain lalu, "Dengan syarat–" Yunho kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong, "Hanya berdua denganku." Jaejoong melemah ketika mendengar persyaratan Yunho. Lagi – lagi Yunho mengambil kesempatan dari situasi. "Terserah kau saja."

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Selamat malam Jaejoong-ie" ucapan itu membekukan sekejap tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang memutar knop pintu.

"Ah– ne, selamat malam Yunho."

Cklek!

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Sial! Kenapa hanya ucapan seperti itu jantung ini seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya." Jaejoong merutuki jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang saat keluar dari kamar Yunho. Badannya bersandar di balik pintu sambil memegang dadanya, "Diamlah! Aku tak bisa berpikir. Tenang, hanya teman. Ya! Hanya teman." _Bahkan ada banyak definisi teman di dunia._

_0_

Changmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil mengetuk mejanya berulang kali. "Dia tidak datang. " Posisinya berubah menjadi bersandar, "Apa karena akhir – akhir ini dia sedikit berbicara denganku. Bahkan menyerahkan berkas saat aku tidak di ruangan."

Tuk!

Satu pensil mendarat mulus di kepala Changmin, "Akh! Ya, siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku. Kenapa?"

"Song Mino! Kau- apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja bermasalah, bodoh! Mana proposal pendanaan yang kuminta?"

Changmin bermalas, "Belum! Aku sedang tidak baik." Mino menatap malas Changmin, "Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Kalau saja Arial tidak ijin, aku sudah meminta dirinya yang bisa diandalkan dibanding dirimu." Mendengar kata Arial, Changmin segera mendekat kepada Mino, "Arial ijin untuk apa?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Hey! Aku juga teman seruangannya. Kenapa hanya kau saja yang tahu dia tidak masuk?"

"Haha. Jadi kau iri? Tentu saja tahu, aku sering bermain ke rumahnya."

Changmin mengerjap matanya mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh _huge boy_ di hadapannya. "Be-er-ma-in? Kau- bermain ke- rumahnya?" Mino melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengangguk mantap, "Semalam aku ke rumahnya dan dia bilang kalau hari ini dia tidak ingin masuk kerja."

"Tidak ingin? Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Ssp, banyak bertanya," mata Mino membola, "Kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu. Bicaralah dengan sopan."

Mino tidak menghiraukan dan kembali fokus kepada laptopnya. Changmin menggerutu dengan ucapan tidak jelas di belakang Mino, "Hey! Aku tahu kau menggerutu di belakangku." Merasa ketahuan, Changmin kembali duduk di meja kerjanya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Tidak ingin bekerja? Ya! Song Mino berikan aku alamat rumahnya!"

_0_

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Yoochun keluar dari pintu ruang kerjanya dan menghampiri Junsu yang sedang membereskan kertas – kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Semenjak Yoochun bekerja, Junsu-lah yang menjadi sekretaris pribadi Yoochun di perusahaan. Bagi Yoochun, hanya Junsu yang bisa mengatur jadwal hidupnya dari dia bangun tidur sampai kembali lagi ke pulau kapuk tercinta.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa?"

"Er- benda dari ibuku."

Yoochun ber-oh dan merogoh saku jasnya, "Ini?" Yoochun menyodorkan sebuah gelang berbandul hati dengan gambar foto seorang ibu muda dan anak kecil dipelukan ibu muda tersebut. "Kau- dari mana- kenapa-" Junsu terbata melihat gelang yang ia cari berada ditangan Yoochun. "Maaf, aku melihatmu di bangku taman setelah kita makan siang. Aku juga mengikutimu saat kau berjalan ke kantor, dan kau menjatuhkan gelang ini saat ingin memasukkan ke kantung celana."

Junsu mengambil gelang tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Itu fotomu dan ibumu?" tanya Yoochun. Junsu terkejut saat Yoochun bertanya hal tersebut. "Ah- iya." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan tersenyum mengembang untuk mencairkan suasana canggung semacam ini, "Ayo kita pulang."

_0_

Weekend..

Hari ini sangat berarti untuk Jaejoong, dengan alasan Yunho mengabulkan permintaannya untuk liburan. Berlibur di sebuah pantai yang masih jarang dikunjungi para wisatawan. Akhirnya dia bisa meninggalkan sejenak masa – masa dirinya yang berada di kerumunan orang, kantornya.

Oh! Jangan lupakan satu syarat Yunho, bahwa dia akan ikut berlibur dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napas pajang mengingat syarat Yunho. Demi liburan yang amat langka ini, dia mengesampingkan ego-nya. Toh ini juga uang Yunho, bukan?

"Apa? Hanya satu kamar? Ta-tapi Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami minta maaf, Tuan. Kami juga baru mengetahui masalah tersebut tadi pagi. Kami mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya."

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam untuk mendengarkan alasan yang dilontarkan manajer resort itu akhirnya bereaksi, "Sudahlah! Ini bukan salah mereka."

"Ssp! Kau dengar apa yang dia ucapkan? Sisa satu kamar."

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Kau ingin tidur di kamar dengan langit – langit yang rusak parah?"

"Kita cari tempat lain saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

Jaejoong membola, "Ya! Kau- mana bisa begitu?"

"Ini uangku, aku berhak untuk memutuskannya. Kalau ingin mencari resort lain, gunakan uangmu."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Oke! Tujuan utamanya dia bisa berlibur tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang. Tapi- dia harus satu kamar dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menjerit halus memikirkan ini semua.

"Maaf, Tuan. Teman Anda sudah pergi," ucap _receptionist_ resort tersebut.

Dan benar! Yunho sudah melenggang pergi ke kamarnya diikuti _bell boy_, "Ya! Jung Yunho! Ah sial."

"Memang kamar mana yang rusak, manajer?" tanya _receptionist _ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada." Ujar enteng menajer tersebut, yang hanya ditanggapi kerlipan lucu sang _receptionist_. "Dari awal memang Tuan Jung hanya memesan satu kamar saja. jika kau tidak mengerti masalahnya, lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Baik, Manajer. Maaf!"

_0_

Jaejoong terkagum melihat _view _pantai yang bisa dilihat dari dalam kamar.

"Wah! Indah sekali. Kita bisa melihat langsung pantai dari sini," Jaejoong membuka pintu kaca dan berjalan menuju balkon, "Woah! Bahkan aku bisa duduk santai. Hah~ indahnya liburannn~" Jaejoong membaringkan dirinya di bangku relaksasi.

Yunho membututi Jaejoong berjalan ke balkon dan memandang keindahan, "Nikamtilah. Aku membayar mahal untuk liburan ini." Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang berada disampingnya, dengan tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas liburannya."

DEG!

Jangan katakan bahwa ada sedikit rasa menggelitik di hati Yunho saat Jaejoong mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Mendadak perutnya terasa aneh dan semburat merah mendesak keluar dari kulit wajahnya. Mencoba mengalihkan keadaannya dihadapan Jaejoong, Yunho berdalih, "Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Yunho bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah cepat. Jaejoong melihatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan masih berbinar – binar dengan keindahan pantai di hadapannya. Dikamar mandi, Yunho bersandar di balik pintu dan memegang dadanya yang sedikit nyeri, " Kenapa ini? Whoa! Jantungku seperti sedang berlari _sprint_." _Apa itu cinta, Tuan Jung? Bahkan dia saja tidak mengerti yang terjadi._

_0_

Arial berjalan menyusuri taman kota sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Senandung kecil bergumam dari bibirnya mengikuti irama yang ia dengarkan.

_Kimi no koemo sono hosoi katamo_

_Sono hitomi mo boku no mono jyanai_

_Donna ni subanii demo_

_Kimi no mirai kawa sana kakiri_

_Kono omoi wo kanaeru koto wa dekinaiyo_

_Hitotoki no yume itai hodo suki nano_

_Yoru ga omotteku _(Tohoshinki – Taxi)

PUK!

Merasa bahunya ditepuk, Arial membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan kaus Calvin Klein berwarna peach yang dipadu celana pendek berwarna putih, mengekspos kaki panjangnya yang melebihi standar.

"Shim- Ch-changmin!" entah kenapa, rasanya untuk mengeluarkan nama pria tersebut seperti ada paku yang menahan tenggorokannya. Pria tersebut hanya memasang senyum kuda dan melambaikan tangannya semangat.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh terlontar begitu saja saat Arial mencoba untuk memikirkan bagaimana dia akan memulai percakapan dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu di sini."

"Menungguku?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap,"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau sendiri, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi Kau- Ya! Kau! Kenapa menarikku?" Arial menjerit saat tanggannya secara paksa ditarik oleh Changmin menuju kursi taman. Arial mendudukkan badannya, masih tidak mengerti maksud Changmin menemuinya. "Jadi, untuk apa kau menarikku kemari?" tanya Arial langsung

"Aku ingin meminta maaf. Selama di kantor aku selalu membuat kesal dirimu."

Arial mengerjap matanya lucu, mencerna apa yang Changmin lontarkan barusan. Hening sesaat, karena mereka berdua fokus dengan pikirannya masing – masing. "Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf saat melihatmu menangis. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi hatiku merasa benar – benar bersalah saat melihat keadaan dirimu. A-aku mint–"

"Aku memaafkanmu," potong Arial dan menekuk wajahnya –yang baginya tidak boleh ditampakkan–. Changmin melihat ke arah Arial, "Apa?"

Mantap hati, Arial mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha membalas pandangan Changmin. "Aku menangis bukan karena kejahilanmu. Aku hanya sedang penat dengan kehidupanku. Haha, jadi jangan merasa bersalah karena tangisanku."

"Apa itu benar?"

Arial mengangguk, "Walaupun setiap hari kau menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak pernah marah– " Arial menepuk bahu Changmin," Jadi jangan merasa bersalah karena hal itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja? Mino bilang kalau kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganku di kantor."

"Kapan aku mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Tapi dia bilang seperti itu."

Arial menggeleng, "Aku tidak masuk kerja karena mengambil cutiku. Aku membantu temanku pindah ke rumah barunya."

Changmin mulai berpikir kalau Mino mulai mempermainkan dirinya yang notabene senior di kantornya. "Lalu, kau mengatakan tidak masuk kepadanya saat dia bermain ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak, aku bertemu dengannya di taman ini. Sama seperti dirimu."

GOTCHA!

Mata Changmin berkilat saat mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu dan apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Arial meragu, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Katakan saja! Aku mulai berpikir kalau dia mulai mempermainkan diriku ahir – akhir ini."

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di taman ini. Dia sedang berolahraga dan aku memang rutin berjalan – jalan di taman saat akhir pekan. Dia bilang ada rencana untuk berlibur dengan kekasihnya dan ingin mengambil cuti. Aku menimpali dengan berkata aku juga ingin mengambil cutiku untuk istirahat di rumah dan membantu temanku pindah rumah. Hanya itu saja, dan lagi dia hanya bertanya apa aku sering datang ke taman ini setiap akhir pekan dan kujawab rutin setiap pagi di akhir pekan. Selesai."

Mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh Arial, sukses membuat Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil memutar percakapan dirinya dengan Mino saat di kantor.

_"__Ayo, berikan alamat rumahnya, Song Mino."_

_Mino tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Untuk apa? Kau ingin membuat kegaduhan di rumahnya?"_

_"__Cepat berikan alamatnya! Ya! Aku ini seniormu di kantor , berbaik hatilah denganku."_

_"__Tidak! Lebih baik kau tunggu saja lusa saat akhir pekan di taman. Dia selalu berjalan – jalan saat pagi hari di sana."_

"Sialan, Song Mino. Aku benar – benar dipermainkan."

Kedua alis Arial bertaut, pertanda tak mengerti. _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Changmin dan Mino? _Batin Arial

"Tapi benar, kan, dia tidak pernah ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Bahkan tahu rumahku saja tidak. Lalu apa hubungannya dia pernah ke rumahku dengan dirimu?"

Changmin berdehem, "Ya, karena aku– tidak suka."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka ada yang lebih dekat denganmu selain aku."

Arial memproses apa yang ia dengarkan, hingga mengerti saat melihat senyum malaikat yang terpatri di bibir Changmin, "Maksudnya kau–"

TBC..

Dua bulan berlalu, dan sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan untuk melanjutkan. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, review, dan mengikuti cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahn. Aku mengganti rate ini jadi T karena sedang tidak berminat untuk mengarang dengan konten dewasa. Bye~ Review ya yang merasa sudah membaca ini


End file.
